roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Galactus
: "Galactus is no laughing matter, Stark. I've seen the destruction that monster can cause. We have a contingency and I suggest we use it." : - Doctor Strange Galan, otherwise known as Galactus, is a Taa-an who wanders through space and consumes the energy of life-bearing planets in order to survive. In an alternate 2017, Galactus came into conflict with the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Fantastic Four, the Defenders, the Inhumans, and S.H.I.E.L.D. when he set his eyes upon Earth and attempted to consume its energy. Biography Chase of Galactus In the depths of space, Galactus crossed paths with the Guardians of the Galaxy while they were on their way to Contraxia. Galactus chased the Milano across the quadrant and managed to get a physical hit on the ship, sending it spiralling out of control towards Earth. Galactus followed the Milano and set his eyes upon Earth, deeming it a world worthy of satisfying his growing hunger, and deployed his heralds to attack the planet. Assault on Earth With his eyes set upon Earth, Galactus ordered his most loyal heralds to attack the planet and prepare it for his arrival, and eventual consumption. Meanwhile, Doctor Strange was peacefully meditating but was interrupted by visions of the future. That future being a cataclysmic event set to happen only hours later. In pain, Strange climbed into a seat to calm down and recover so he could come up with a plan of action in order to defend Earth from Galactus. Strange later opened up a portal with his Sling Ring and made his way into the Baxter Building to warn the Fantastic Four about the coming conflict, the five heroes decided that this was going be a full-scale war and that they were going to need all the help they could get. With Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Nova confirmed deceased after Galactus' blow, Star-Lord and Drax the Destroyer decided to warn the Avengers about Galactus and his significantly high amount of power. The duo arrived at Avengers Tower, where the Avengers were celebrating their recent victory against HYDRA. Quill informed the Avengers that the Guardians of the Galaxy were deceased and that Galactus was coming. Tony Stark sent out a Code White distress call to all of the superheroes and vigilantes operating in New York City, warning them of Galactus and telling them to come to Avengers Tower. Doctor Strange and the Fantastic Four, the Defenders, the Inhumans, and S.H.I.E.L.D. received Tony Stark's distress beacon which warned them of Galactus, and the seperate groups arrived at Avengers Tower where Steve Rogers gave a motivational speech before allowing the heroes to bid their farewells. Strange pulled Stark and T'Challa aside and pushed for the use of the Reality Bomb as Galactus still had a high chance of succeeding, resulting in the Earth's complete destruction. Each team was situated in a different area across New York. The Guardians of the Galaxy were placed in Times Square, the Defenders and Elektra returned to Hell's Kitchen, the Fantastic Four were situated in Midtown whilst S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans arrived Downtown. Meanwhile the Avengers, along with Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, were told to remain at Avengers Tower to allow Iron Man enough time to prepare and activate the Reality Bomb. Galactus eventually made his way into the atmosphere and was able to quickly decimate most of the human race. Almost all of the Avengers were wiped out by Galactus' assault, causing Iron Man to run out of the bunker and say goodbye to his fallen teammates. Ultimately, Galactus was unable to consume the planet as Tony Stark activated the Reality Bomb, sending ripples throughout time, causing Galactus to never encounter the Guardians or come across Earth. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Taa-ans Category:Villains